For insurance and other purposes, driving behavior has been a topic of interest. Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed and trip duration. Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have been used within vehicles to track driving behavior using device sensors. Some insurance companies use a device that plugs into the on-board diagnostic port of a vehicle to read data from the vehicle's computer to better model risk.
Despite the progress made in relation to collecting data related to drivers and their driving behavior using mobile devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to tracking driving behavior using a mobile device.